Teacup Communication
by Luke In Blue
Summary: A short one-shot. An attempt at something different, and a rare tribute to our two favourite sisters. Give it a whirl, won't you?


**Teacup Communication**  
  
**By:** Fala Omnipotent Slurper Tzipori  
  
**Written:** August 27, 2002  
**Genre:** General with an edge of Romance  
**Pairings:** implied Carrot/The Misus  
**Warnings:** None really  
**Plot:** Again, none really... Our favourite siblings have a little chat during afternoon tea.  
**Spoilers:** Nada.  
**Dedications:** uuuummmm... ::wanders into the restroom::  
**Other comments/schtuff:** I, along with my fellow yaoi-lovin' BH fans tend to neglect Tira and Chocolat in my fanfiction. This one's for them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tira frowned at the slight slurping noise coming from across the table.  
  
she chastised, Don't be rude.  
  
Chocolat put down her cup, and looked at Tira blandly, Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you in public, sister-dear.  
  
The younger Misu sighed a little, not bothering to look up and inspect their surroundings for ridiculing faces. There were none. Only fluffed green foliage with the occasional dot of pastel colour accompanied them.   
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in Eden [1] and the sisters had chosen to have their afternoon tea outside in the wildflower garden behind the Stella Church. It was an ideal setting for a brief repast. A small, circular brick patio had been built into the centre of the flower-quilted plot of land, and upon this sat a simple dinette set, consisting of a table and four chairs. Two of these were unoccupied. Aside from each other's presence, the Misus were alone. Though neither felt the need to say so out loud, this was a nice change. As much as they loved their boys, it didn't hurt to have a break from their inexhaustible routines and antics.   
  
A little butterfly flitted lazily over the table top and came to a soft rest upon the rim of Tira's teacup. She considered shooing it away, but refrained from doing so. She was content let the pretty insect rest its wings for a while, soaking up the sun in a bright patch among the brindled shadows that the surrounding trees threw across the table and patio. As the lovely lavendar-blue wings opened, Tira noticed the two particular brown markings that were situated on the centre of each wing. They looked very much like eyes...  
  
...Soft chestnut eyes peeking out from beneath dark, messy bangs...   
Eyes that lit up in happiness and became those of a doe during moments of tenderness...  
Eyes that held the sweetest sunny glint in them...  
  
Tira blinked.  
  
_Silly._  
  
The butterfly popped up in a flutter from its resting place and promptly winged away when a shadow fell over it. The offender that had spooked the insect was Chocolat's hand, reaching for a sugar cube.  
  
Tira said, only to close her mouth almost immediately. When she thought about it, it did seem rather pointless for her to scold her sister for scaring away an ickle butterfly. Chocolat regarded her with a slightly annoyed What is it now? look. Thinking fast, Tira said, You're supposed to use the tongs.  
  
As if to prove her point, she promptly plucked up said instrument and held it out in offering. Chocolat smiled and laughed a little, shaking her head as she went right ahead and used her fingers to procure a sugar cube.  
  
Come on, Tira, The elder of the two said, It's not like we're at a fancy restaurant or anyplace like that. Loosen up a bit.  
  
Tira sighed a little in response and looked down at her tea. Her sienna-toned reflection stared back in silence. An additional comment from her sister whizzed by her ear, only half heard. She looked up.  
  
  
  
I said, What's eating you?' Chocolat repeated, looking a trifle annoyed, You've been acting odd all morning. You're all touchy and quiet, the spoon clinked against the china of the cup as it stirred the dissolving sugar cube into the tea, Care to talk about whatever it is?  
  
Tira didn't respond. She raised her cup to her lips and took a sip so as to have an excuse not to speak. When the cup came back down to the table, Chocolat stared at it.  
  
Oh I see, she said, her voice either knowing or crafty (both) as she eyed the crescent of pink lipstick on the rim of the cup. The same subtle shade also anointed Little Sister's lips.   
  
Chocolat's eyes rose from the cup to meet Tira's, Aiming to impress someone today?  
  
Tira was once again thankful that her owlish glasses and ample bangs successfully concealed half of her face, What makes you say that?  
  
Oh come on, Chocolat rolled her eyes, raising her cup for a sip, We both know that you hardly ever wear make-up. Besides, if what I think is right, you're thinking about something... or someone, her voice adopted a sly tone, ... that we both know all too well, she sipped, then placed her cup purposefully close to her sister's. Tira could not help but smile when she noticed the half-moon mark of colour on Chocolat's own cup. This one was a bright, bold shade of red.  
  
the younger of the two commented as she looked from the mark on the cup to her sister's equally scarlet lips, I guess great minds do think alike.  
  
The sisters chuckled as the butterflies fluttered by.  
  
Somewhere, not too far away, a young lad toting a sword sneezed [2]  
  
he commented, glaring disdainfully at the surrounding flowers and trees, I really must do SOMETHING about these allergies.  
  
  
  


~Owari~  


  
  
Author's notes:  
  
[1] No I don't mean the place Adam and Eve (::koff:: steve::) got kicked out of. I seem to remember reading in the manga that the land around the Stella Church is called Eden. Not sure which volume it's in, but... eh.  
  
[2] As demonstrated in the ep titled , there is a belief that one sneezes when one is being talked about behind one's back. I'm not sure if this is actually in the Japanese culture, or if it's just another silly anime cliche. Either way, I thought it a fitting ending.


End file.
